Qual Amor?
by Mela-cham
Summary: Entre tantos amores, qual é real?


**Qual amor?**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo Único –**

_Eu não sei direito como começar isso. Qual amor pode se dizer que é verdadeiro?_

_Eu me perguntei isso durante toda minha vida._

_Primeiro, por causa de Abarai Renji._

_Era engraçado estar perto dele._

_Era bom._

_Gostava de brincar com ele, até que aquele idiota se irritasse._

_Mas por que eu corava por qualquer razão?_

_E por que eu gostava daquilo?_

_Mas quando eu ia anunciar que não aceitaria ir para o clã Kuchiki sem ele, ele me pediu para ir._

_Por que aquilo me feriu?_

_E por que aquilo não me feriu tanto quanto eu achei que ia ferir?_

_Talvez aquele amor fosse pueril demais, infantil demais._

_Não era pra ser._

_Depois veio Shiba Kaien-dono;_

_Era um alívio estar com ele._

_Uma alegria._

_Gostava de ficar apenas conversando. Ouvindo-o falar bobagens para me divertir, me tratando como uma pessoa normal._

_Como eu queria ser tratada._

_Mas naquela noite de chuva, eu ganhei a responsabilidade de dar alivio ao sofrimento de Kaien-dono._

_Mas minha tristeza era mais por minha culpa do que por perdê-lo._

_Não deveria ser assim._

_Talvez aquele amor fosse admirador demais, idealizado demais._

_Não era pra ser._

_E então... veio ele. E com ele todas as respostas. E mais perguntas._

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Era... a melhor coisa do mundo estar com ele._

_Uma felicidade quase sufocante._

_Não precisávamos ficar falando. Um olhar e já adivinhávamos os pensamentos um do outro._

_Eu o motivava e ele me dava suporte._

_Pouco tempo depois e eu já necessitava dele._

_Eu necessito dele._

_O que ele tem pra me deixar assim?_

_Quando estou longe mal consigo respirar e quando estou perto... o ar também me foge._

_O jeito como ele me olha, me toca..._

_É viciante._

_O amor que eu sinto por ele... é imensurável, febril, desesperado, calmo, necessitado, viciante, acolhedor... é indescritível!_

_Eu preciso dele e ele precisa de mim._

_Será que pode ser?_

_Mais e Renji? E Kaien-dono?_

_O que aconteceu com o amor que eu senti por eles?_

_Não era de verdade?_

_Com o tempo, entendi._

_Era de verdade._

_Mas não era pra ser._

_Renji foi o amor da minha infância._

_Kaien-dono foi o amor da minha juventude._

_Ichigo é o amor da minha vida._

_Da minha..._

_Eternidade._

_Mesmo me irritando, ele me acalma._

_Mesmo me ofendendo, ele me elogia._

_Mesmo que eu não precise, ele me protege._

_Diferente de todas as outras vezes, eu senti tudo que se tem direito sentir!_

_Nada veio pela metade._

_No início tudo parecia tão errado..._

_E depois, com um simples beijo ele fez tudo ficar tão certo!_

_Fez... com que nos completássemos, como sempre aparentamos completar._

_Que poder é esse, Ichigo?_

_Como você faz isso comigo?_

_Como você entrou aqui dentro, vencendo cada uma das barreiras que eu pus em volta do meu coração?_

_Pensando bem, o como não importa._

_Nem o porquê._

- Obrigada, Ichigo. – Sussurrou.

-O que foi, Rukia? – O ruivo, que caminhava ao lado dela se virou.

-Nada. – Os olhos azuis violáceos brilharam intensamente, um sorriso surgindo no canto dos lábios bem feitos.

-Não fique falando sozinha, vão pensar que você enlouqueceu. – Ichigo deu um peteleco leve na testa dela enquanto sorria divertido e piscava um dos olhos castanhos.

-Idiota. – Rukia empurrou a mão dele, mas ao invés dela cair ao lado do corpo, seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

O Kurosaki a puxou pra mais perto, e largando a mochila no chão, envolveu a cintura delicada e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de todos os sentimentos que envolviam aqueles dois.

Amor, cumplicidade, amizade, desejo... até um pouco de ódio também.

-Eu te amo, Kia. – Ele sussurrou quando o ar fez falta e apoiou sua testa na dela.

-Eu te amo, Ichi. – Foi a resposta igualmente sussurrada, acompanhada de um sorriso.

-Feliz dia dos namorados. – Disseram juntos e mais um beijo teve início.

**- Fim-**

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo se você não tem conta, deixe uma review e me faça feliz!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
